A gun safe is a safe for one or more firearms and/or ammunition for those guns. Gun safes are primarily used to prevent access to unauthorized or unqualified persons, for burglary protection, and, in more capable safes, to protect the contents from damage during a flood, fire, or natural disaster. Access prevention is required by law in many places, necessitating a gun lock, metal gun cabinet, or gun safe. Gun safes have largely replaced the gun cabinets made of fine stained wood with etched glass fronts used for display that were commonly used decades ago, although some gun safes are made to resemble such gun cabinets.
Gun safes may include additional security features such as fire or water protection, combination lock, digital lock, and fingerprint identification.
Electronic locks as well as mechanical locks are available on many models of safes. The highest reliability exists for mechanical locks, although they are often more time consuming to open than electronic locks. Some mechanical combination locks have key locks, too, that lock the combination lock dial from turning, thereby precluding casual attempts by anyone with physical access to the safe from trying multiple combinations in the hopes of unlocking the safe.
Some safes use live locking bolt technology and pry resistant metal to ensure the secure protection of its contents against forced entry. Some safes provide only protection against smash and grab burglary and unwanted access from young family members at home or outside, while other safes provide additional protection against fire and flood and other natural disasters.
Vault doors are available for creating walk-in gun safes or vaults in a dedicated room or gun armory in one's home. Such rooms are also sometimes used as a dual-use gun safe or panic room, or even as a dedicated shelter for use in the case of a tornado or hurricane.
Gun safes with a carved wood exterior (furniture safes) serve a primarily decorative purpose and resemble old gun cabinets used for displaying weapons in the past. Design characteristics may include wood veneer and very thick tempered glass.
Some gun safes are designed to be hidden from obvious view. False walls with hinges located at one end of closets are also sometimes used to hide gun safes, although simply installing a gun safe in an existing closet with a door that closes can achieve much of the same advantages to prevent intruders from becoming aware of the existence of a gun safe.
Depending on a place where the gun will be stored, different types of gun safes appeared: under the bed and bedside, in-wall, vehicle, cabinets, drawers, mirror, and nightstand. Every gun safe requires a dehumidifier to prevent rust.
Gun owners often desire to teach their children proper safety of guns. That allows for the children to grow up respecting guns and understanding of the care necessary for guns. Often the children are given toy guns thereby having a toy to mimic their parents when using guns. Proper storage is important to keep a gun clean and in condition for firing without misfire. Currently, children store their toy guns in toy boxes, in their closet, laying on a floor, etc. while the parents are storing their guns and gun accessories in gun safes.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a gun safe that can be used as a toy for teaching children proper care of guns while growing up.